Daddy's Little Girl
by shadowrose6x
Summary: As the Avatar, it was Korra's responsibility to maintain harmony. While she helped Republic City win against Amon, she lost her bending. Upon her return to the Southern Water Tribe she connects with Avatar Aang and regains her full Avatar powers once again. Mako and Korra kiss passionately, and then things get awkward when they are found in a very compromising position.


**Authors Note: I just really love Senna & Tonraq, they're just adorable parents. Their interaction with Korra should be shown more. So I decided to include them in this fic, otherwise it would just be incomplete. :)**

Korra sat on the ice-cliff overlooking the ocean, a single tear rolled down her face and fell to the ground below. Tears were streaming down her face as she contemplated on what to do with her life. She was the Avatar, but possibly the worst yet. Amon had taken her bending, how could she let him get her? She had already mastered three of the elements and just as she lost them she unlocked her last element. There were quiet footsteps approaching her and she didn't bother to look, who else would be light on his feet other than Tenzin?

"Not now Tenzin, I just want to be alone."

"But you called me here."

That voice, it wasn't Tenzin it was..."_Aang?_" she gasped. She was completely surprised to see Aang standing there gently smiling at her.

"You're finally connected with your spiritual self." Korra is stunned unsure of how she performed such a feat.

"How?"

"When we hit our lowest point, we're open to the greatest change." The whole legacy of Avatars manifested in front of her as Aang spoke, all the past Avatars materialized behind him, and they faced Korra. She was awestruck by the beauty of all the power shown from generation to generation of each Avatar spirit. At that moment, Korra realized that she wasn't alone, she had her past lives guiding her. With that said he brought his left hand to her forehead and placed his right hand on her heart. A soft glow overcame them followed by a blinding light. Korra could feel the surge of energy flowing through her, her chakra felt complete once again. She gained energybending abilities and her bending was restored.

The glow around Aang dissipates, he disappears along with the rest of the Avatars as he steps back still in the Avatar State. Korra opens her eyes, revealing the glow of the Avatar State. She entered her Avatar State, eyes glowed white and waves of all four elements erupted around her. She sends a wave of air behind her, followed by a wave of fire and then a wave of rocks on the ground. The ocean waves below surge and break against the edge of the cliff, confirming her bending has returned in full. Air, Fire, Earth, and Water. These four elements together they created who she was, not only just a hot-headed, and rebellious Southern Water Tribe girl but one of the strongest and passionate Avatars yet. The immense power she felt through the link to all of her past lives gave her hope once again.

She was the _Avatar_, ready to take on the world.

Aang had successfully used energybending to reconnect her to the other three elements. Now an Avatar with full access to all her abilities, physical and spiritual. Slowly Korra, descended to the icy ground and the blue glow subsided as she exited the Avatar State, she turned around to find Mako standing with Naga. His face full of surprise, happiness, amazement and love.

They ran towards each other and embraced, pulling back Korra said what needed to be finally said to Mako, "I love you too." Her voice was like music to his ears and they leaned in with parted lips and kissed, pouring every drop of their affection into it. Korra felt her heart pounding out of her chest as her eyes fluttered closed. She tippy-toed pressing his lips onto hers with hunger, tangling her hands into his hair. After what felt like hours they parted and held each other, not wanting to let go of eac other. They stood relishing the feel of each other as they cuddled. Mako kissed Korra's hair as she snuggled into his chest. Soon they were down on the snow mouths attacking one another once again. Korra was straddling Mako and she felt a poke on her thigh, they blushed as Mako pushed himself harder against her and she felt the heat growing between her legs. Their breaths were shallow, moaning elicitly into their kiss.

Korra gasped as Mako snuck a hand underneath her parka and groped her breast. She was new to having someone else touch her there and it felt wonderful. "Touch me again, Mako." He nuzzled into her neck and she felt him smiling, it was time for her to be a tease. Her back arched as her hips ground into his their sensitive nerves colliding making Mako groan in pain. "K-Korra, ugh..."

She had the most devious face as she looked into his fiery amber eyes, "Something wrong, city boy?" That did it. He pulled her hands away from her body and pushed her legs apart. He pressed his straining erection against her and she moaned, oh did she moan. Naga who had fallen asleep stirred in her sleep her ears and legs twitching. "Mako, don't do this, someone might hear us."

He just wanted her right now, all his attention was on her. "Someone _will_ hear us. Just let them." Korra blushed however knowing that no matter who came it would just be plain embarassing. She formed a dome around them, an igloo encasing them as they stripped each other down to nothing. Both blushed as they were fully naked now, "You're so beautiful..." Mako whispered softly against her collar bone. He kissed down her jawline and stopped at the valley between her breasts, nipping at the soft skin. He was gentle and took her mounds into his hands handling them softly, and then he fondled her with a gleam in his eyes. Korra looked down at his face, she had never seen him like this. Mako planted his hands onto the ice, as his fingers dug into the snow melting it. Korra sucked in a sharp breath as he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked, his tongue was warm and wet. He wriggled a finger into her womanhood and Korra writhed under him, welcoming the foreign intrusion.

Their hands traveled all over each other, caressing the most sensual places to arouse one another. Korra pulled Mako down, snaking her arms around his neck, "Mako...kiss me." He happily obliged as their lips met once again. This time Korra took initiative and placed her hands on his chest. She loved the feel of his muscles, tracing his abs down to his hips and she stopped right at where his waistline was. Korra softly brushed her hands onto his erection and Mako shuddered groaning into her mouth. Korra pushed his face further into hers and twirled her tongue onto his. She had him going weak, he was now making faces as she lightly tapped the head of his penis with a finger.

"Ahh...Korra. D-don't be such a tease." She only laughed and took hold of his shaft rubbing up and down as slow as possible. Mako let out an agonizing cry of need and and Korra pushed him off of her, he looked up shocked but then she bent down to his sprawled figure and he felt her breath on him. At this point he was digging up snow with his fists as he held onto what he could. Slowly Korra took his tip in and swiveled her tongue, he was losing it by now, all sense of reality was slowly slipping. Korra took a deep breath and took his whole length in, partially choking on his girth.

"Ohh... god...Korraaaa!..." he moaned. It was a mix of pleasure and pain, as his need to release grew with each passing second. Korra however was taking her sweet time bobbing her head on his length and slurped him, licking him all over and then she sucked. Mako was feeling things he'd never felt before. He felt the fire inside of him growing. Korra let go of him with a pop he was now slick. "Why d-did you stop?" Mako asked impatiently, he was one the verge of release and loved the feel of her mouth on him.

"Just giving us what we both want." She whispered lusfully into his ears and slowly slid onto his throbbing cock.

"Mmmff...Korra!" Mako grabbed her hips and flipped their positions to get an upperhand, she panted as he slowly pushed into her, stretching her to her limits. Korra was silently whimpering into his chest , "Korra, we don't have to go all the way if you don't want to, this is going to hurt. I can't stand to see you in pain."

She loved how caring he was, "I think the Avatar, can take this. Just make love to me Mako." He was willing to do anything for her, she was perfect for him in every way, body and soul. He steadied himself and with a sharp thrust of his hip he penetrated her hymen, breaking her completely drawing out a sharp gasp from released the breath she didn't realize she was holding as Mako waited for her to adjust to his size, she writhed under him and took hold of his shoulders as she moved her hips against his, signalling him to start moving. Immediately they were reaching levels of bliss, hips crashing, skin slapping, and the pleasure just kept growing as Mako gyrated his hips into her pussy. Soon, they felt the burning sensation grow inside as Korra's walls contracted releasing waves of her orgasm. Mako couldn't hold it anymore and he held on for dear life as Korra dug her nails into his back.

Their visions blurred as everything went white, hitting their climax together felt beyond good, it was pure ecstasy.

Meanwhile back at the Southern Water Tribe Compound, Korra's parents were worried about their daughter, she had just lost her bending and even Master Katara was unable to fully heal her. Tonraq realized Mako had gone after her and his brows furrowed in suspicion. "Senna you stay here, I'm going to go find Korra."

Senna was a kind and loving mother, seeing her daughter so weak made her heart cringe, "She's _our_ daughter, Tonraq. I'm coming with you."

He saw the look in her eyes and didn't wan't to argue, after so many years, a man should know to listen to his wife. Giving his wife a comforting smile he took her out, "Alright honey, let's find our baby girl." Before he left however he took down a spear from the shelf of weapons.

"Honey, I don't think we need a spear to find Korra, she's feisty but not an animal."

"The spear isn't for Korra. She's with that firebender boy, he went out after her. Who knows what's happening out there." Senna saw the worry in her husbands eye, she tried to stop him however, interfering with love never had a positive outcome. Tonraq and Senna head out and far up ahead they see the igloo, Korra formed. As they walk closer to it they hear moaning.

"Maybe it's Naga?" Senna tried to calm down the now growling Tonraq.

"I doubt it." He stomps over and pokes through the dome making a small incision into the icy dome and sees them snuggling with a fire, but they're completely nude as he sees Mako's back with Korra's arms around him. He rages, about to tear Mako's head off when Katara comes out laughing.

"The Avatar's seem to have a way with their lovers, no matter what generation." She reminisced, Avatar Aang still missing him dearly every day.

His wife says "You know, we've had our fun too when we were young. Korra is seventeen years old and the Avatar, the strongest being in our world. I think it's time you trust her out in the open more."

Korra and Mako step out of the dome and she freezes seeing her parents, "Uhh... Mom!... Dad!... hey..." Her father sighed and he smiled softly at her.

"You two have fun." Mako immediately turned crimson as he looked at Korra, her face was flushed too and the adults just laughed at their expressions.

Heading back, Korra uses her energybending abilities and restores Lin's bending. Everyone has faces of love and care for Korra, she looked back smiling compassionately. Korra realized that no matter what, they were always there for her and as their Avatar, she'd be there for them too.

He saw her parents, their faces showed how proud they were of her. "We're so proud of you, sweetie." Her mom said, and her dad's eyes were slightly red as if he was going to cry. "Dad, I'll always be your little girl." They share a family hug as Mako smiles at them and Senna calls him over.

"Don't they look cute?" Korra blushed and looked away, "Well your pretty much family too I guess, maybe future son-in-law?"

"MOM!" Korra was flustered, she had enough embarassment for one day. Her face was completely red in the face now and they all laughed at her as Mako soothed her with a peck on the cheek. She leaned her cheek into his lips sighing in content, "It's good to be home." Korra said hugging Mako and they all headed inside.

Tenzin and Pema were busy with Rohan so Mako, Korra, Asami, and Bolin took the other three airbender kids out for a walk. Jinora smiled with joy seeing Korra finally with Mako, Ikki was off flying and spinning around kicking up snow everywhere.

"The Avatar has restored peace and balance once again!" Meelo screamed with joy and everyone laughed, enjoying the moment as they fell silent watching the beautiful sunset on the horizon over the ocean.

**Well this was inspired by the finale and the fact that Korra has such caring parents, even though they said nothing throughout the show. The Legend of Korra season finale was totally E.P.I.C! I loved it so much, Aang saving the day, Korra learning that she can Airbend, Korra going into the Avatar State! Oh gosh that was one of the best moments in the episode. The fact that Zuko's grandson is named Iroh just warms my heart, I loved that man he was the best uncle you could ever have and more of a father than Ozai ever was. When he sang for his son's birthday and cried at his grave, that just made me tear up so much and I still get emotional hearing that song.**

**Hey reader, remember to REVIEW! Bye! :)**


End file.
